Blue Sugar
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: She remembers thinking that since he wore orange, he couldn't be that bad. [TobiHina]
1. Curiosity like Sugar

A/N; No one can possibly hate this pairing. It's just too damn cute.

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, nor am I making any profit from this work of fanfiction.

**Blue Sugar**

She remembers.

She has retained memories of even the littlest things, the tiniest moments, the most insignificant events. What are hazy recollections to others are picture-perfect photo shots in her mind. It's gift she has—a talent she keeps to herself. Because she is not one to brag. Because she is not one to speak up. Because some memories would make her the center of unwanted attention.

Cue orange mask, black hair, and red clouds.

She remembers that day very, very well. Two years ago, just months after Naruto had left Konohagakure, Team 8 had been sent on a C-ranked mission. They had completed their duty, and when setting up camp for the first evening heading back, and it was her designated chore to collect firewood.

She knew she wasn't out of earshot, because she could still hear Kiba yelling nonsense and Akamaru barking back. It was one of their unspoken rules that she wasn't to go farther than Kiba's voice could travel, just to be safe.

She remembers the armful of firewood and twigs almost blocking her view, and loosing her footing over a large root protruding from the earth. With a squeak, she landed on her hands and knees, sticks flying everywhere. "Oh…" she murmured, beginning to gather them again.

She remembers hearing stumbling footsteps somewhere nearby, and a voice exclaim, "Is that a little girl?"

She jumped to her feet, striking a defensive stance and scanning the perimeter. "Sh-show yourself!" she cried softly, making sure her form did not falter. She hardened her eyes when a head peeked out from behind a tree.

She remembers him holding up his hands as a way of saying he meant no harm. "Tobi did not mean to scare you, Miss, but Tobi was surprised to see a girl out here." He stopped in his tracks, and she took a good look at him. Everything about the man was normal-looking, save for the orange, spiral mask on his face.

She remembers deciding that he couldn't be so bad if he wore orange.

"T-Tobi… kun?" she said, allowing herself to relax slightly. He nodded his head, and she tried to picture a reassuring grin of some sort behind his mask.

"What is your name, if Miss doesn't mind me asking…?" he said, and she remembers that she couldn't help but find the question incredibly adorable. It would be rude to simply ignore him, but it would be foolish to give him her surname. _Though,_ she thought to herself,_ if he really wanted to find out, he'd only have to inquire someone about a family with white eyes_.

"H-Hinata," she said quietly. His head cocked slightly to the side.

"'Sunny place'? You don't look 'sunny' to me, Miss Hinata-chan." She hung her head, and he jumped. Oh, please don't take that the wrong way! What Tobi meant was that you... look more like a 'moon' person."

"O-oh?" she stuttered, glancing shyly up at him. He nodded vigorously.

"Yes, yes! You're very pretty." She blushed darkly at his words, and wondered why, even though she felt flushed and hot, that she didn't feel faint like she did around Naruto-kun. He jumped again. "Ah, Tobi said the wrong thing again! What I meant _that_ time was that you are pretty like the moon, and not beautiful like the sun."

Hinata took a step backwards-- she was used to being put down by her father, but it hurt even so. Tobi smacked himself on the mask. "Agh! I'm so sorry, Miss Hinata-chan. I didn't say it right again." He paused, and she figured that he was collecting his thoughts. "I meant... the sun is beautiful and bright, boasting itself to the world. It makes its beauty known. But the moon is _pretty_, like you. quiet and cool and dark and breathtaking."

Hinata's own breath was taken. His words were so... inspiring. But the affect was ruined when he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "That was really poetic, wasn't it Miss Hinata-chan?"

She gazed at him for a long moment before smiling. "I-it was. Thank you."

He laughed again before crouching suddenly. Hinata was immediately on her guard, and ready to strike a defensive stance when she realized what he was doing-- collecting the sticks that she had dropped.

"Oh!" she cried, flushing pink, "Please, I d-don't want to trouble you--"

"It's no trouble!" he chirped, gathering them swiftly in his arms and standing. She mimicked his movements, murmuring continuous thank yous. The Hyuuga heiress held her arms out for the sticks, but he shook his head. "Are the loud ones your teammates?" he asked, and she blushed once more, nodding feebly. "I'll go with you halfway."

He set off before she could squeak a protest, and she hastily scrambled to catch up with him. Tobi seemed to walk with a spring in his step, and she found it nearly contagious if she watched him for too long.

"This is where I must leave you," he said, halting so suddenly that she almost crashed into his back. He turned, leaning down to let the wood roll safely into her arms, before giving her head a light pat. "Don't trip again, pretty Miss Hinata-chan!" he called, leaping into a tree and disappearing from sight.

Hinata was sure to keep her footing until she returned to camp.

_- 0 -_

**Written while listening to '**_**Shanghai Honey**_**' by ****Orange Range**** and '**_**Vintage People**_**' by ****Eisley**

**... should I continue? **

**-Bya-chan  
**


	2. Sand like Sugar

_A/N;_ Yes, well... apparently I should continue. -sniff- A huge thanks to the surprising amount of reviewers that did their part-- I was thrilled to see that my short little fluffic was reviewed on so much! I hope you will consider reviewing for me again! -prays fervently-

**Blue Sugar**

She remembers, but she is keen to forget. Years have told her repetitively that what's past is past and that could never be changed. She can't forget, but she can move things around in her head.So, little by little, she removed the orange mask from the front of her mind. It wasn't too hard; he was nothing special to her. He was simply intriguing. Something to ponder on during nights of cold, bitter insomnia. 

Hinata blew on her frozen fingers. She sat at the top of one of the forts overlooking Suna. Pale eyes focused on the village, as she had been forewarned of some possible disturbance. The Kazekage had put her team on alert because he had seen a nearly suspicious bird-shaped creature in the sky earlier in the evening. Now, after the sun had set, the desert wind turned cold and the temperature bit at the Hyuuga's fingers and nose, not to mention her uncovered toes.She felt even more uncomfortable sharing a room with a handful of Suna shinobi when Shino and Kiba were currently patrolling another base. An hour or so earlier Kiba had smiled sympathetically and Shino let his hand rest on hershoulder. 

_"All you've got to do is wait here,"_ Kiba had said with a grin. 

_"You don't have to make conversation,"_ Shino had added quietly. _"You're just here to watch. So stay." _Hinata nodded to herself at the thought, heating her cold fingers with her breath once more. 

She blinked, looking up as the accompanying Suna guards jumped up. A messenger ran up, breathless, looking at the guards frantically. "Everyone is needed!" he gasped, clutching a stitch in his side. "Akatsuki!" he was able to get out before collapsing to his knees, breathing with difficulty. Quickly, as though running water, the guards filed out of the room. Hinata twitched as though to follow, but instead went to the messenger's side to aid him. The boy, only slightly older than her, looked up. His cheeks were flushed of all color from his exertion. 

He must have run across the desert from the city to the standoff-ish post. She kneeled down beside him. 

"Were you injured?" she asked softly, placing a hand on his back. The boy shook his head and Hinata smiled. "Good."

"Why aren't you going?" the messenger panted, looking slightly confused at her rootedness. The Hyuuga blushed lightly.

"I-I'm supposed to stay behind," she admitted. "If someone is injured, I'm s-supposed to... help..." Now that she thought on it, Hinata wondered why she wasn't put in the line of duty either.Slowly, she wondered...Was she automatically presumed weak by _everyone_? Perhaps she would be angry at the thought if she were not Hyuuga Hinata; if she had known it was not true. But she was weak. It was the smart thing to do, keep her in the base so she couldn't hinder the others' battle. 

She normally would have let it be and stick to her role without further complaint, pushing the thoughts to the murky back of her mind. However, her precious teammates were in the midst of fighting a very dangerous organization. She could not abide by the expectation of others when she had people to protect. "Stay here," she murmured, standing to leave. 

The messenger grabbed her wrist. Hinata haulted immediately. Questioningly. 

"Don't, pretty Miss Hinata."

The henge broke. Kneeling before her was no longer the exhausted boy, but instead the masked man that she had so easily banned thoughts thereof. 

"Don't?" she replied in a tiny voice. He nodded. 

"Don't," he repeated. "The one attacking is Deidara-san. I haven't met him, but Zetsu-san says he's really dangerous. He wouldn't mind blowing you up."

She tugged experimentally, but his black-gloved grip never slackened.

"But my friends..." she said weakly, staring through the hole of his mask. She could feel him stare back.

"The other shinobi are out helping, right?" he asked. She wasn't sure if he was referring to the guards he'd sent to the city or the Suna populace as a whole. 

"W-well, yes, but I..."_ I don't want to be useless_.

Tobi seemed to catch her melancholy. 

"Wait here, pretty Miss." He tugged her down and sherelented, positioning herself on thefloor beside him. The orange maskwas always turned toward her. Hinata breathed. Tobi stared. "You're even prettier than before," he said, and she could hear the grin on his lips as he reached out and touched a strand of dark hair that had been tossed over her shoulder. Hinata normally would have flinched, but she didn't. She couldn't tell if it was because he was simply too sweet to ever hurt her and she was subconsciously aware of it... or that the same subconscious was giving the subtle warning that he might not take a recoil too lightly. 

Tobi's pinky tickled her chin unintentionally and Hinata twitched. It was an odd feeling, and it just didn't seem right to laugh at a time like this. But Tobi noticed. He burried his own chin between the invisible folds of his green scarf and his hand left her hair in favor of her cheek. 

"Thank you for staying."

The phrase suddenly reminded her of Shino.

She wondered briefly how Tobi had found her. And why. She didn't quite decide to push the thoughts away for another day... it just happened.

His gloved hand against her skin was enough to keep her eyes away from the explosion that incinerated a good portion of Suna. It shouldn't have been. But it did.

_-0 -_

**Written while listening to _Honey_ by The Hush Sound. It's actually more of an ItaHina song, but whatever.  
There's one question I'm surprised no one's asked. The only person ever was my lover, Deibby, one crackish night at her house... did I ever answer? XD If you don't know, then I won't say anything.  
Reviews make my sun rise and sprinkle it with dew. Or something. (Please?)  
-Bya**


End file.
